Une bulle de chewing-gum
by Voracity666
Summary: Hiruma et son chewing-gum... Fascinant petit couple, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si le petit chewing-gum se vengeait de tout ces petits coups de dents qu'il subissait à longueur de journée ? Et si Hiruma était bien humain, en fin de compte ? (Attention, Hiruma perd toute crédibilité)
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai écrit ces petits... drabbles ? suite à la lecture des tomes d'Eyeshield 21 et un délire avec une amie (Nelio) sur Hiruma (mon personnage préféré, bien évidemment, hé hé hé~)  
**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 appartient à Riichirō Inagaki et Yusuke Murata.**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Hiruma mâchait beaucoup -et souvent- du chewing-gum.

Avant un match ou pendant la mi-temps, durant l'entraînement ou après les cours, devant son ordinateur ou en faisant ses devoirs.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'humeur -détestable- dans lequel il était lorsqu'il n'avait plus de chewing-gum pour comprendre la vérité. Hiruma était _addict_ , tout simplement.

Mais on le laissait faire car ça n'avait pas vraiment d'impact sur sa santé. Et qu'il était lourdement armé, accessoirement.

Mais il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était un pro de la bulle, malgré son apparence démoniaque il reste un simple humain. Et il pouvait menacer autant qu'il voulait, la mémoire sera la plus forte !

* * *

Avec un chewing-gum, on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, hormis des bulles. Plein de bulles. Et tout le temps.

Se balançant avec habitude sur sa chaise, Youichi réfléchissait à des stratégies à mettre en place. La tête renversée en arrière, le visage tourné vers le plafond, il gonflait des bulles vertes sans arrêt, comme si cela pouvait accélérer sa réflexion.

 _Évidemment que non._

Non loin de lui, Mamori faisait... des trucs de manager (ou de fille, allez savoir), l'air concentré. Auprès d'elle, Sena et Monta peinaient sur leurs devoirs, sollicitant de temps à autre de l'aide de Jumonji, seul pour une fois.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hiruma gonfla une nouvelle bulle qui grandit, grandit. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, les sourcils froncés, tout à ses stratégies.

Et il arriva ce qui arrive dans ces cas-là.

La bulle explosa, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, Hiruma en tomba de sa chaise, le visage recouvert de la substance caoutchouteuse.

Il régnait un silence de mort dans le local et nul n'osa bouger, le regard rivé sur le capitaine de l'équipe qui finit par se relever et d'aller dans les toilettes.

La mitraillette qui resta sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter suffit pour faire passer le message.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Au fait, si vous des idées d'autres situations ridicules avec un chewing-gum, n'hésitez pas !**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Droit dans sa tenue rouge de foot US, le _quaterback_ défiait l'équipe adverse à grand renfort de sourire diabolique dévoilant ses dents pointues. Le casque sur l'épaule, il alternait menaces et tactiques bidons, espérant déstabiliser l'adversaire, comme toujours. Il continua alors qu'il remettait ses protections, ne quittant pas du regard l'autre _quaterback_ qui n'en menait pas large.

Les membres de la _Devil Bats_ n'y firent même plus attention, habitués à force, se mettant en place, concentré sur les actions à venir.

Le ballon vola et le match reprit, ponctué des remarques des commentateurs et des encouragements de la foule.

Et c'est alors que ça arriva.

Hiruma avait un grand sourire de vainqueur alors que le ballon lui revenait en main. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire une passe à Sena qui arrivait à toute vitesse, justement, et c'était dans la poche.

Il ouvrit la bouche, préparant une pique assassine afin d'écraser l'adversaire par le mental, il se figea.

Son torse se gonfla plusieurs fois, à la recherche d'air alors que le ballon gisait à terre, abandonné.

Il tenta d'arracher son casque, mais impossible d'atteindre cette satané fermeture. Heureusement, Kurita le lui arracha presque et Youichi put s'écrouler à genoux, toussant comme un perdu, le visage rougit.

Le match avait été interrompu et l'équipe s'était regroupée autour du _quaterback_ , se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Mamori finit par arriver et donna un grand coup de pied dans le dos du mourant, ce qui parut le guérir instantanément.

-Ça t'apprendra à mâcher du chewing-gum pendant un match, ricana-t-elle.

Un nouvelle vague de respect se développa pour la manager.

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà !**

 **Je marque "complet" car je n'ai rien de plus, hélas. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas~**

 **Bonne lecture et merci :3**

* * *

Pasteque : Surprendre, c'est mon travail ;) Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé !

* * *

Quand Youichi ne faisait pas des bulles de son chewing-gum, il s'entraînait au tir avec, visant diverses cibles comme les poubelles ou les affaires des pires de ses larbins.

Penché sur un paquet de feuilles noircies d'inscriptions, il tentait d'en ressortir les informations essentielles qui lui permettront autant d'emplir son célèbre petit cahier noir que de trouver les stratégies à mettre en place avec les autres.

La saison des matchs battait son plein et, peut-être, n'auraient-ils pas à croiser tout de suite les plus emmerdants.

Hiruma releva le nez de sa prise de note, fixant Sena qui s'échauffait dans un coin alors que Mamori le rabrouait sur un sujet obscur.

Il finit par détourner son attention, ne trouvant pas cela plus intéressant que ça. Ça tenait vraiment à la rediffusion, cette scène...

Soupirant d'ennui, le _quaterback_ avisa une poubelle de l'autre côté de la salle, juste à la bonne distance. À défaut d'être divertit par leur cher bouffon au maillot 21, il pouvait toujours s'entraîner au tir, bien que ce ne serait sûrement pas de cette manière qu'il enverra la balle ! Ou alors, les règles avaient diablement changé...

Se positionnant un peu plus correctement, il gonfla ses poumons et cracha ce qui restait don chewing-gum en un arc de cercle parfait. Selon ses calculs, il devait tomber pile au centre de la poubelle.

Mais ses calculs ne lui avaient pas prédit le passage d'Agon et ses dreadlocks. Pas plus que sa fureur outrée.

Au moins, ça lui permis de s'entraîner pour la journée...

* * *

 **Voracity666**

 **Vous pouvez voter pour votre/vos fic(s) préférée(s) via mon profil !**


End file.
